


Burnt Fabric

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Bedannibal - Freeform, F/M, Fire, Italy, Smut, ugly shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	

Bedelia’s heels punctuated every step she took towards Hannibal. He sat in front of the fire, lost in his thoughts. The book he had been reading was long forgotten. His body was sightly slack on the couch. She looked at the blue shirt he wore. The designs was besides something that he would normally wear.

Hannibal snapped back to reality as he felt her weight next to him. She stared at the fire as she sipped her wine. It was a few minutes before she finally spoke,“Your shirt is unpleasing to eyes. It’s very ugly.” She held his eyes with hers as she set her emptied glass on the table. She could tell how her opinion unsettled him.

“What exactly is it that you are going to do?” Hannibal quipped; his previous thoughts forgotten as he glanced at the way her purple shirt made her breasts look larger than normal. His hands held her hips as he pulled her onto his lap.

She unbuttoned his shirt with an easy fluidity,“Burn it,” She replied simply. She ran her fingers over his well defined chest as she nipped at his neck.

He felt himself stirring alive as he captured her lips with his own. She tasted like wine. The flavor of his sage infused whiskey made Bedelia feel even more turned on.

He slid his smooth tongue along her lower lip; begging to taste more of her. She willingly opened her mouth as they kissed. Their warm and sweet flavors mixing. Hannibal stood, pulling her lithe body to his strong one.

He kicked away her wine glass; hearing it shatter as he felt her legs wrap around him. He tasted her floral perfume as he kissed her neck. She tasted delicious. Heard her groans and felt her hands slid up his chest and pushing his open shirt off his shoulders.

He watched the shirt flutter into the fire. He looked at her hooded eyes; filled with desire. Her hair was splayed around her like a halo, “I warned you,” She purred like a kitten.

He cupped her breasts with a strong hand; kneading them. He was rewarded with more of her groans,“A knick for a knack.” He groaned as his pants tented. He ripped open her shirt, rewarded with a red lacy bra. He could see her nipples through the bra and groaned loudly.

“Fuck! Hannibal!” She groaned as he flicked his tongue across her nipple over the see through fabric.

She knew he was ravenous and she was in the mood for a good, hard fuck. She palmed his hardened cock as he pulled her bra down to give her other breast the much needed attention.

He pushed her skirt up; revealing her creamy white thighs. He had a sudden taste for a White Russian. He cupped her core; the heat radiating through her panties.

Bedelia watched Hannibal’s lip twitch slightly as she unbuttoned his pants. She could feel his fingers teasing her wet slit. Her hips jumped upwards slightly when his finger grazed her clit.

She saw the lust mixed with his pure primal need. She knew he was waiting for a simple sentence. Just one. She unbuttoned his pants; Hannibal finishing the work.

Bedelia teased him as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock. She looked his boxers and pants piled around his ankles. She let out an audible gasp as he slid a thick finger into her folds.

“Fuck me Hannibal.” She groaned. She knew he didn’t have to be told twice. She felt her panties being pushed to the side as he slid himself into her.

With white knuckles she gripped the edge of the table as he hissed out his pleasure. The air was filled with their groans and the scent of their sex as Hannibal slammed into Bedelia repeatedly. The table squeaked under her body. Bedelia left scratch marks on Hannibal’s back as his hands bruised her creamy white flesh.

They felt euphoria together as Bedelia climaxed; her walls milking Hannibals dick as he he softened moments later; slipping out of her slowly.

“I really liked that shirt.” Hannibal finally responded as he pulled his pants up. The smell of burning fabric long gone as Bedelia left herself splayed out on the table.

  
Sitting on Hannibal’s desk the next day were two deep blue silk button down shirt. The color matched the one she had burned; minus the god awful design. Atop sat a note; ‘I won’t be burning these anytime soon.’


End file.
